A old story
by Acestin
Summary: This was the very first story Iv ever written. The thing is, a lot of story is missing, I guess I had two of the same story and this one was a older version. I just posted this one for my sake, but if it gets a lot of views... I may continue. This story was stopped at X-mas of 2014... its kinda old. And theres a lot of summery mistakes... But I don't care, its not meant to be good.


**This is was my first fan fiction so please be, not so hurtful, that's the best way I can put that. I wrote this before Mordecai kissed Margaret at the X-Mas party, so I stopped... only to loss my mind when everything went fine... I just didn't get started on it. I just uploaded it because its my first and a version of this was up for a short bit. But this is the first one I ever made that was not finished. Some things you need to know before you read this, after Margret went to college and Mordecai met CJ (duhh), Mordecai then begins secretly to like CJ even knowing he told her he just wants to be friends. And who knows. If it does good, I may think about continuing. Its short btw.**

* * *

Mordecai and CJ are walking out of the movies."I had a great time." CJ said to Mordecai in a happy but sleepy tone."Ya." Mordecai said distracted by something. CJ was about to kiss Mordecai on the check but before she can, Mordecai see's Rigby with the cart driving towards them. "Oh, there he is, I was afraid we would be stuck here without a ride." They both just laugh. "Hey love birds, ready to go?" Rigby says, teasing Mordecai.  
"Shut up dude!" Mordecai is getting angry and is about to shove Rigby.  
"Ok ok let's go you two." CJ interrupts while giggling.  
"You're lucky she's here..." Mordecai whispers in Rigby's ear.

As they pull up to CJ's apartment building they wait for CJ to get out, but then they notice CJ is asleep. Mordecai gets up and goes to her side of the cart, "I'll take her up." he says "Ya so you can d-" Rigby stops speaking when Mordecai punches him in the arm. Mordecai then picks up CJ, just like how a Groom would pick up his Bride. As he makes it to her door he then realizes he didn't think how he was going to get her door open. His arms are starting to give out and he just lays her down on the floor while he thinks. "Maybe I should just wake her up..." Mordecai just facepalms and realizes he could have woken her up before he carried her up 3 flights of stairs. Mordecai picks her up again and begins to shake her gently "CJ, CJ, wake up CJ..." CJ eyes open slowly.  
"Wha?" CJ says in confusion  
"You fell asleep in the cart, so I carried you up here but...your door is locked." Mordecai says nervously hoping CJ doesn't think it's weird that he carried her up.  
"Oh, well, I think my key is...uhh...hold on." CJ is too dazed to realize what she is exactly looking for.  
"I think it's under my mat." CJ bends over to lift up her mat, not realizing her butt is popping out of her already tight short shorts. Mordecai's eyes just grow big.  
"Uhh! I think I need to go!" Mordecai says in an embarrassed and hasty voice.  
"What? Can't you stay for a little bit?" CJ asks.  
"Uhh... I guess I can..." Mordecai says, total forgetting about Rigby.  
"Good." CJ finds her key and unlocks the door. As they walk into her apartment, Mordecai sits down immediately.  
"Would you like a drink?" CJ asks in a polite voice.  
"Uhhh...what do you have?" Mordecai says nervously and it sounds more like an excuse then a question.  
"Little bit of everything..." CJ says in a seductive voice.

CJ hands him a drink, "Uhh, what is it?"  
"Drink it and find out..." CJ says as she slowly walks into her bedroom. Mordecai drinks the strange drink and it burns his throat as he realizes its alcohol. CJ comes out in a robe, "Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, but I AM wearing something under this so I'm not naked" CJ informs him to keep him calm.  
"No no, its fine" Mordecai says, his answer already influenced by the alcohol he drank. Then suddenly CJ kisses Mordecai for a quick second. Mordecai then leans in to kiss her but CJ closes the distance faster than him. As their lips met there is a sense of happiness, like after you won the Superbowl and seen the best firework display you ever seen, all at once.

CJ then gets up and walks to her bedroom, but halfway, she drops the robe and she is wearing the best lingerie Mordecai has ever seen. CJ then signals for him to follower her into the bedroom. Mordecai blindly follows CJ like a steel nail to a super magnet. As they both enter then bedroom CJ slowly and seductively climbs into her bed. She then waves Mordecai to follow her into her bed and he follows. "Best. Night. Ever." Mordecai thinks to himself as he gets over CJ. As they make love some things slip off, and some words slip out, after 3 hours of "fun" Mordecai climaxes one last time with CJ then falls asleep.

As they both wake to the beautiful sunrise coming through the window, they are both cuddled in each other's arms. "Good morning…" CJ says warmly and quietly. "Good morning." Mordecai

* * *

 **This was suppose to be longer, and called "A Regular Love Triangle" but Margaret dose not come back so I had to rename it.**


End file.
